


Xiuhan smut

by Lu-gebaozi (foxiroxi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiroxi/pseuds/Lu-gebaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't think this needs a summary.<br/>Smut. Xiuhan. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiuhan smut

**Author's Note:**

> non-beta'ed. All mistakes are mine!

Rough hands against the soft skin of the others waist. Skin slapping against skin as he slowly began to move faster in and out of him. Minseok had Luhan pressed against the kitchen counter as he moved in and out of him. Luhan's hips were digging into the edge of the counter and he was sure it would leave a bruise. 

"M-Minseok," Luhan moaned as he tried find something to hold on to. In the end, he decided to hold on to the sink. Luhan was moaning loudly as Minseok thrusted into deeply, hitting his prostate perfectly. The scream that escaped Luhan got a smirk on Minseok's lips.  
"Are you enjoying this Lu? Enjoying me fucking you hard against the counter?" Minseok whispered into Luhan's ear. Luhan nodded quickly. "Yes, yes!" Luhan almost screamed in pure pleasure. 

"What about the fact that the others can be home anytime soon?"

Luhan stopped moaning on the spot, while he got used to the thought of the others coming home while having sex openly in the kitchen. He let out a whimper after a while, pushing back on Minseok’s cock. “F-Fuck Minseok,” he moaned and Minseok took it as encouragement as he thrusted into Luhan’s tight hole. “You are such a slut for my cock, aren’t you Lu?” he purred as Luhan let out a scream in pleasure when he hit his prostate dead on. 

“ _Yes_!!” Luhan screamed in pleasure as he came against the lower cabinets. Minseok soon followed by coming hard inside of Luhan. He rested his forehead against Luhan's shoulder blades, while Luhan was resting his forehead against the counter, breathing hard and fast as Minseok pulled out of him. Minseok smirked as he watched the semen run out of his boyfriend’s hole. “Get dressed. The others will be home soon,” Minseok said and helped Luhan pulling his pants up. Luhan turned around and looked at Minseok as he closed his pants and adjusted his shirt. He softly kissed his boyfriend before he grabbed a washcloth and began to wash off the cabinets. 

“STOP HAVING SEX! WE ARE HOME!” Jongdae yelled about 10 minutes later as he kicked open the front door. Chattering could be heard about a bet about Luhan and Minseok being caught having sex. They went to the living room, only to see Minseok with his head in Luhan’s lap. They had expect loud moans and dirty words from Minseok and Luhan screaming in pleasure. Kyungsoo snorted. 

"Pay up guys. I won," he said with a smirk as the rest of group had lost the bet. 

Jongdae looked at them confused. “We are away for 6 hours and all you do is sit here and watch tv?” he asked confused as Joonmyeon smacked him in the back of the head. “Shut up. At least the place doesn’t smell of sex,” he said as he walked into the kitchen. 

Minseok looked up at Luhan and smirked and Luhan blushed. “You forgot to throw the wash cloth in the hamper?” he blushed and Minseok nodded as he sat up, getting ready to run to his and Luhan’s room. 

“ _KIM MINSEOK AND LU HAN_!!” 


End file.
